Amelia's Mystery
by Nova-chan
Summary: Help solve the mystery! Xelloss, Zelgadis, Lina and Filia have all been turned into babies! What happened? Can Amelia figure it out? Chappie two's up!
1. Default Chapter

Amelia's Mystery!  
  
  
  
By NoV  
  
E-mail: IlovemenoV@aol.com  
  
Series: Slayers  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Everyone except Amelia had been turned into a drooling little toddler! So, it's up to the Justice oujo to find out what has happened! But, can she manage to change all their diapers AND figure out the mystery?  
  
Dedication: To all my fans, who give me such wonderful, happy reviews and support me all the way through!  
  
A/N: To the Puzzler: I really would like to know why you're stealing all my ideas. You made an exact copy of one of my stories, and took ideas for all of your other fics. You should apologize, or I'm going to tell FF.net!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia Wil Tesla de Seillune woke up, stretched, stared at her clock, got out of bed, and made her way to her shower.  
  
She found some apple-scented shampoo that she had recently found at a travelling salesman's cart. She poured it on her head an scrubbed it, already smelling the appley-goodness.  
  
Once she had dried off and put on her regular shirt and skirt, she made her way downstairs to greet the morning and all of the others.  
  
She walked into the diner at the inn they were all staying at and passed by Gourry and Lina, who were fighting over food.  
  
"Good morning Miss Lina! Good morning, Mr. Gourry!" she exclaimed, with a wave.  
  
She had almost made it to the counter, when she suddenly did a double take.  
  
"M-Miss Lina? Mr. Gourry??" she shrieked.  
  
The two WERE arguing over food. The strange thing was that they were no more than a foot and a half high, and babbling in baby language.  
  
Amelia stared at them for a minute.  
  
Then, "HOW KAWAII!!" she cried, gaining both of their attentions.  
  
"Dah?" Gourry wondered.  
  
While he was occupied, Lina stole all of the blond's food and stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
Once Gourry noticed that his food was gone, he started wailing.  
  
The princess could already feel a headache coming on.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Carrying the two infants up the stairs, Amelia rushed to find Zelgadis, or Xelloss, or Filia so they could help her figure out what was going on.  
  
She strategically place both babies on one hip, holding them with one arm, successfully choking them in the process, and reached out the other arm to knock on Filia's door.  
  
"Miss Filia!" she called, trying to hold on to Gourry and Lina, as they squirmed. "It's Amelia Wil Tesla de Seillune!!"  
  
There was no answer, only a low whining sound, like a balloon's air being slowly let out.  
  
So, Amelia decided to just open the door.  
  
"Miss Filia?" she wondered, then gasped at what she saw.  
  
There, sat baby Filia, with her hair being pulled by baby Xelloss, who was giggling maniacally.  
  
"Baby Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia scolded. "Don't pull Baby Miss Filia's hair!!"  
  
Xelloss, who was stalled long enough by Amelia's outburst, was hit on the head by Filia, who wielded Val's cherry knocker thing.  
  
Xelloss wailed and rubbed the giant lump that appeared on his head.  
  
"Baby Miss Filia!" Amelia shrieked. "We do not hit people on the head!!"  
  
Filia stuck out her tongue at Xelloss, and threw the cherry thing out the window, hitting Milgasia, who instantly died.  
  
"Now," the oujo said, scooping up Xelloss and Filia in her other arm, trying to balance all four babies now, "we have to find Mr. Zelgadis. He can help me figure this out."  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Nova-chan: The quote of the day is-'Ew=oh.'  
  
Xelloss: As if that really makes sense.  
  
Nova-chan: I forgot to put Kawaii Konversations at the beginning of this one.  
  
Zelgadis: You forgot it at the beginning of 'The Retirement' too. Not that I miss it.  
  
Pan-chan: What am I doing here? This isn't my show.  
  
Nova-chan: Yes, yes, but Dark*Princess*Pan wanted you in another fic, and I brought you here.  
  
Pan-chan: Oh-kay. Do you have food?  
  
Nova-chan: SSHHHH!!! Don't tell Gourry!  
  
Xelloss: Oh, Gourry! Food!  
  
Nova-chan: You know, I could punish you by making a XelxGoo fic.  
  
Xelloss: Like you haven't already.  
  
Nova-chan: Oh, but I could make a yaoi-lemon XelxGoo.  
  
Xelloss: (gulp) Um..so?  
  
Nova-chan: And, I could make it so that you're the one who pursues Gourry, instead of vice versa, as it his been.  
  
Xelloss: NO! DON'T DO THAT!!  
  
Nova-chan: Then, BE GOOD!!  
  
Xelloss: Fine.  
  
Nova-chan: I wanna be called Lil Nova-chan.  
  
Amelia: Why?  
  
Nova-chan: Because I'm just a little kid!  
  
Zelgadis: You're sixteen.  
  
Nova-chan: But I wanna be little!!  
  
Pan-chan: Why?  
  
Nova-chan: ;_; Because Guyler-chan used to call me his little Nova- chan...before he went awaaaaaaayy!!  
  
Xelloss: He'll be back.  
  
Nova-chan: No he won't!  
  
Xelloss: FINE!! HE WON'T!! YOU ARE SO HARD TO PLEASE!!  
  
Nova-chan: No I'm not!  
  
Bishounen: I finally got out of the closet!  
  
Nova-chan: ...(starts a nervous, insane giggle)  
  
Bishounen: Notice that I did not say 'came out of the closet.'  
  
Xelloss: Sure. We believe you. It's about time you came out of there.  
  
Bishounen: No! Seriously! I've been locked in there for weeks! I haven't come out since the last MST we did! She made me go in there!! ;_;  
  
Nova-chan: Oh, I did not. You went voluntarily.  
  
Bishounen: No I didn't!  
  
Pan-chan: Oh-kay! Enough!  
  
Lil Nova-chan: ^.^  
  
Xelloss: You would do that, wouldn't you?  
  
Bishounen: I forgot to rant! I usually do that first thing, but, what with the closet and everything-  
  
Zelgadis: Get on with it.  
  
Bishounen: Right. Heh. I want my wife and my son and my home and my life and my pretty hair barrette thingie and my blue suede shoes and my walkie talkies and my barbies and-  
  
Pan-chan: You have barbies?  
  
Bishounen: ...no.  
  
Pan-chan: SURE.  
  
Bishounen: (whines) I don't!  
  
Lil Nova-chan: I'm trying to use all of the ideas I've neglected over the past couple of fics.  
  
Zelgadis: I'm sure the ideas feel bad, being rejected by someone as mean- spirited as you.  
  
Lil Nova-chan: ;_; You think I'm MEAN???  
  
Zelgadis: I didn't mean it!!!  
  
Bishounen: Do you know how long it's BEEN since I've seen my family? I'm even starting to miss Sato-san and Omae O Korosu..  
  
Lil Nova-chan: (with fangs) Yay! Now I can write a ficcie where the three of you are a big, happy family!  
  
Bishounen: Are you calling my fat??  
  
Xelloss: Oh-kay, case closed. You're a girl.  
  
Bishounen: I am not! You're so mean!!  
  
Xelloss: Nova-chan doesn't think I'm mean.  
  
Bishounen: Who says?  
  
Xelloss: She does! Don't you?  
  
Nova-chan: Sorry, I don't get involved in cat fights. ^_^  
  
Xelloss: So, now, you're calling us both girls?  
  
Nova-chan: Hee!  
  
Zelgadis: Can we end this?  
  
Nova-chan: Sure, but I want reviews if you want more, plus, I want you to decide what Zel-Zel is doing when Amelia finds him!  
  
Zelgadis: Cripes.  
  
Bishounen: Isn't that a pastry?  
  
Nova-chan: If I use your idea for where Zelgadis is, I'll give you a prize!  
  
Amelia: (gasp) What's the prize? Is it a wonderful bounteous trip to Justice-world??  
  
Nova-chan: (flatly) No. You have three choices!  
  
Numero uno: a picture of Bishounen  
  
Bishounen: Me?? I'm so flattered!  
  
Numero dos: A picture of female-Xelloss  
  
Xelloss: He name is Xelloss, and we are NOT the same person!  
  
Numero tres: A picture of Nova-chan and Xelloss!  
  
Nova-chan: So, gimme ideas to see who wins! ^_~ 


	2. Meanie Puzzler!

Amelia's Mystery Part II  
  
**  
  
Minna, please help me in boycotting Puzzler, a so-called 'writer' on FF.net. She claims these stories, when they're really mine. If you don't believe me, look at my mediaminer account and see the stories that she says are hers. Please don't read or review any of her stories. Also, don't attempt to talk to her. I tried to reason about this to her, and she was rude, inconsiderate, and down-right mean! So, please, help me out.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Kawaii Konversations:  
  
NoV: ;_; Meanie Puzzler.  
  
Xelloss: Ah, yes, the ever-present tribal rivalry between authors.  
  
NoV: What did I ever do to her??  
  
Zelgadis: Simple: you were born, and she didn't like you.  
  
NoV: (sigh) Anyway, I decided that I'm gonna use EVERYBODY'S idea for where Zelgadis is! So, e-mail me to claim your prize! You deserve it! (clap, clap)  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia, carrying all four "bundles of joy," desperately searching for Zelgadis.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis!" she called, trying to separate Xelloss and Filia on different hips.  
  
She looked in his bedroom, and didn't find anything.  
  
She looked in the library; nothing.  
  
She looked in the kitchen..and there he was. Drinking coffee. In a diaper.  
  
Amelia nearly dropped all the babies she was holding.  
  
"Baby Mr. Zelgadis!!" she shrieked, running over to him.  
  
He looked up at her, with impossibly huge eyes, and a little dot for a mouth.  
  
He suddenly made a cute, baby-gasping sound. "Mommy!!!"  
  
Amelia's jaw dropped. She shook her head. "No, I'm not-" She stopped and suddenly smirked, an evil, un-Amelia-like smirk. "Yes, Zel-kun! It's Mommy Amelia Wil Tesla de Seillune!"  
  
Chibi-Zel ran up to Amelia and hugged her.  
  
He began shouting, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!!"  
  
Somehow, the oujo managed to add Zelgadis to the pile of children she was holding. She even accomplished carrying them all up the stairs and plopping them on her bed.  
  
Chibi-Gourry stood up, on fat, wobbly legs and started bouncing up and down. Chibi-Lina tried to trip him, while he was doing so. Chibi-Zel waddled over to Amelia and hugged her again.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Chibi-Filia was straightening out her skirt, and trying to find all the pieces to her miniature teaset, while Chibi-Xelloss tried to steal her mace.  
  
Amelia's blood boiled. (Which can cause ulcers, don't actually try to get your blood to boil.) She turned to the babies who were engaging in multiple activities on the bed.  
  
"OH-KAY! Enough!" she shrieked, gaining everyone's attention, except for Chibi-Gourry, who was still bouncing to his heart's content.  
  
"Hee!!" he exclaimed, waving his arms about.  
  
Amelia glared at him. "Food," she said, icily.  
  
Instantly, his bouncing stopped, and he sat at full attention.  
  
"Now, that everyone is being a good lil boy or girl," the oujo began, "let's get one thing straight: I have no idea what you all are trying to pull, but the fact that everyone except me is now a baby, is something that I don't think is a coincidence, or an everyday happening!"  
  
"Mommy!" Zelgadis squealed, clomping onto her.  
  
"Not now, my sweet love," she hissed. "If anyone knows who is responsible for this, I want to know right now!"  
  
Filia and Xelloss both pointed at each other, while Gourry started bouncing again.  
  
Amelia sighed. "Oh-kay, well, I have official business to take care of, so I'm gonna have to take you all to a daycare."  
  
Once she turned to look at them all, she was surprised to find that she couldn't carry out her implied action. Every single one of them had grown giant, squiggly eyes that were tearing up.  
  
She sighed again. "Fine. You win. But, I'm not carrying all of you around. I need to find another way..."  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Ah!" Amelia cried, lifting her head up, and gazing at the morning before her. "This was a great idea! I'm so glad I thought of it!"  
  
She had used a levitation spell to transport all of the babies, and keep them at a reasonable distance from one another.  
  
"Now, to run my errands!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Nova-chan: (robot) Sequence two complete.  
  
Xelloss: Well, that was fun. I got to reach up Fi-chan's skirt and-  
  
Bishounen: I miss my bed.  
  
Xelloss: ...that's it?  
  
Bishounen: Um..for today.  
  
Nova-chan: ;_; (sniffle) The Puzzler wrote a meanie-poo fic about Nova- chan!!  
  
Zelgadis: Yes, yes, we all read it.  
  
Nova-chan: It was so mean!  
  
Xelloss: Uh-huh, all thirteen words of it were simply heart-breaking. You shouldn't take lip from people who can't spell.  
  
Bishounen: I don't see why people are so mean. I miss my mommy. That fic made me miss her.  
  
Nova-chan: I thought your mommy beat the stuffings out of you?  
  
Bishounen: (touchy) She DID. Does that MEAN that I am entitled to hate her and un-allowed to miss her??  
  
Nova-chan: No. I was just wondering if she beat the stuffings out of you.  
  
Bishounen: Oh, I thought you were retorting to my original remark.  
  
Xelloss: ..you realize that you're a freak, don't you?  
  
Bishounen: (Sigh) Yes. But someone has to lead the freakish life!  
  
Nova-chan: All righty, fan-help-time again! What happens next? What mischief should befall them?? It's up to YOU to decide! And don't forget if you suggested an idea for what Zelgadis was doing, e-mail me IlovemenoV@aol.com and claim your prize!! Bai bai! 


	3. Puzzler Crisis is over!

Amelia's Mystery Part 3  
  
**  
  
Xelloss: (bored)  
  
Zelgadis: (sigh)  
  
Bishounen: (balancing a spoon on his nose)  
  
Gourry: (covered in barbecue sauce) I hate napkins, don't you?  
  
Xelloss: Oh-kay, where is she?  
  
Zelgadis: There's NO telling.  
  
Nova-chan: (suddenly comes in, dragging her feet)  
  
Xelloss: And just where have you been, young senorita?  
  
Bishounen: Practicing your German, I see.  
  
Xelloss: Spanish. It's SPANISH.  
  
Bishounen: Spanish, German, what's the diff?  
  
Xelloss: Whatever. Seriously. Where were you?  
  
Nova-chan: (angrily) I had something else to do.  
  
Zelgadis: What did you have to do?  
  
Nova-chan: (grinding her teeth) Something. More. IMPORTANT.  
  
Xelloss: What's more important than us?  
  
Nova-chan: A lot of things.  
  
Xelloss: Well, which one of them were you participating in while making us wait?  
  
Nova-chan: I was picking up the broken pieces of my misguided teenaged heart, oh-kay??  
  
Xelloss: Alex dumped you, didn't he?  
  
Nova-chan: Alex dumped me!!  
  
Bishounen: No worries! You still have us!!  
  
Nova-chan: But..you're all cartoons.  
  
Xelloss: Correction: Bishounen is a cartoon. The rest of us are anime. Anime, cartoon. Cartoon, anime. There IS a difference.  
  
Nova-chan: You're not helping.  
  
Xelloss: What do you want me to do?? Take you into my arms, sing you a lullaby and read you a bedtime story??  
  
Nova-chan: ...  
  
Xelloss: ...  
  
Nova-chan: ^_^  
  
Xelloss: No.  
  
Nova-chan: ^_^_^_^_^_^ Yes.  
  
Xelloss: NO, DARN YOU!!  
  
Nova-chan: ;_; Please? Pick up the itty bitty pieces that the vacuum couldn't pick up. Metaphorically speaking, the vacuum is Kimi-san.  
  
Xelloss: I will not be reduced to being your dust-pan!  
  
Nova-chan: But you were so good at being good when the Puzzler hurt NoV's feelings.  
  
Xelloss: I said, and I quote myself, 'Uh-huh, all thirteen words of it were simply heart-breaking. You shouldn't take lip from people who can't spell.' It's not exactly being..eee. Good.  
  
Nova-chan: But I love you.  
  
Xelloss: Do you know how much that hurts me? Seriously? I'm in pain because of that.  
  
Nova-chan: :P  
  
Zelgadis: Would you just give in to her already??  
  
Xelloss: Never!!  
  
Nova-chan: ;_;  
  
Bishounen: There, there. 'Tis oh-kay. (pats NoV on the head)  
  
Nova-chan: Bishy arms? Bishy sing? Bishy bedtime story?  
  
Bishounen: Oh-kay.  
  
Nova-chan: Yay! (hops into Bishounen's arms) Sing to NoV!!  
  
Bishounen: What song?  
  
Nova-chan: I don't care.  
  
Bishounen: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my-  
  
Minna: NO!!!  
  
Nova-chan: Not that one, please.  
  
Bishounen: Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream.  
  
Nova-chan: You're hopeless. (hops down) Zelgadis! Hold me!!  
  
Xelloss: Yes, Zelgadis. Hold her. You're the one who said, 'just give in to her already.'  
  
Zelgadis: You shut up. (turns to NoV) I'm not picking you up. I don't sing. I'm not reading to you.  
  
Nova-chan: Please?  
  
Zelgadis: No.  
  
Nova-chan: But Alex did!!  
  
Xelloss: He did not!  
  
Nova-chan: Yeah, well...he would've if I asked him to! We used to play the poke game.  
  
Xelloss: What's the poke game?  
  
Nova-chan: (pokes Xelloss) Poke!! (laughs)  
  
Xelloss: THAT'S the poke game?  
  
Nova-chan: No. (pout) You're supposed to poke me back.  
  
Xelloss: Oh-kay. (pokes NoV)  
  
Nova-chan: (impatiently) And say 'poke'!!  
  
Xelloss: Poke.  
  
Nova-chan: (giggles)  
  
Xelloss: Oh-kay, for once I'm eager to start this fic. Now, let's do it.  
  
Nova-chan: Hee! Kay.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Amelia, followed by her gaggle of floating babies, walked into a china store.  
  
She turned to the children, who were now standing on the floor in front of her. "Now, I need to get a teacup to replace the one Baby Mr. Zelgadis broke this morning. I want you all to sit on the floor and be good. If you stay here and don't bother anything while I'm gone, I'll give you all a big lollipop! Oh-kay?"  
  
The babies all nodded.  
  
"All right. I'll be RIGHT back," the oujo promised.  
  
She walked to the front of the store and greeted the store owner.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Oujo-sama!" he exclaimed. "What can I get for you today?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Owner of this store, I need a small teacup," she replied. "Mine was broken this morning.  
  
The man looked around his shelves and found a tiny teacup, painted oriental- style. He handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks for coming!" he cried, as she put the teacup in her bag.  
  
"You're welcome, Mr. Owner of this store!" she answered. "May Justice be with you!"  
  
The Seyrrune princess shuffled back to the entrance/exit of the store. She smiled.  
  
"Well, every-one?" she squeaked. Only Gourry, who was expectantly awaiting his candy sat there. "Baby Mr. Gourry!" Amelia shrieked. "Where'd everyone go??"  
  
"Lollipop!" he cried, reaching toward her.  
  
"Yes, you've been a very good boy, and I'll get you a-OH MY L-SAMA!!" she wailed, once she had picked him up. She pinched her nose. "You need a diaper change, Baby Mr. Gourry.." The oujo's face turned green. "Oh dear.."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Once in the bathroom, Amelia found a diaper-dispensing machine. She stared at Chibi-Gourry, who was lying down on the changing table, laughing.  
  
"Oh, poo.."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia and a clean Gourry emerged from the bathroom. Amelia's eyes were glazed over and her mouth hung open. She shook her head to snap herself out of it.  
  
"Baby Mr. Gourry, we have to find the others!" she announced.  
  
"Lollipop?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get you a lollipop."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia, still carrying Gourry, walked around several displays of china. She found broken pieces lying on the floor, leading to a trail of broken saucers and teapots.  
  
"This is suspicious," she said to Chibi-Gourry, who gurgled, happily.  
  
The princess followed the china, crunching it under her boots every now and then.  
  
The trail abruptly stopped and in its place was Chibi-Xelloss looking at her with a panicked face.  
  
"Wasn't me!!" he cried.  
  
"Then who was it?" Amelia demanded, placing a hand on her hip.  
  
Xelloss stared at her blankly and shrugged. "Wasn't me."  
  
Amelia thought for a moment. "Oh! I get it!" she exclaimed. "You can all say just one thing! You say 'wasn't me' Baby Mr. Gourry says 'lollipop,' and Baby Mr. Zelgadis says 'Mommy'! Now I understand." She paused. "I wonder what Miss Lina says.."  
  
"Jellyfish! Jellyfish!" a squeaky voice shrieked from a few aisles over.  
  
"I thin I know exactly what she says," Amelia said, decidedly, scooping up Chibi-Xelloss into her other arm. She froze and sniffed. "Eww. Baby Mr. Xelloss.."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Yet again, Amelia exited the bathroom, carrying Gourry and a now-clean Xelloss, both of them babbling away.  
  
"I wish I knew what happened, OR how to fix it," she groaned. "Now, to find Baby Miss Lina!"  
  
The oujo took long strides to avoid getting a sore back from all the lifting she was doing.  
  
As she got closer to where she had previously been, she began to hear shouts of "Jellyfish!"  
  
The girl turned the corner, and saw Chibi-Lina standing and pointing to a plate that had a painted jellyfish on it. "Jellyfish! Jellyfish!" she exclaimed.  
  
Amelia gasped. "How smart! That IS a jellyfish!"  
  
Chibi-Lina turned around and looked at Gourry.  
  
"Jellyfish?"  
  
"Lollipop?"  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"Wasn't me!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia now carried all three of the babies, and was searching for Chibi- Filia and Zelgadis.  
  
Looking at Lina, she noticed something odd. She was fully dressed in her cape, belt, dagger, and everything else, but was missing her talismans.  
  
"Baby Miss Lina," she wondered, "where are your talismans?"  
  
"Jellyfish!"  
  
Sigh.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia turned a corner in the direction of the crash. She saw a disgruntled shelf of various tea-drinking items, and below it, Filia sat at a miniature table, drinking tea, her mace nearby.  
  
"Baby Miss Filia?" she inquired.  
  
Chibi-Filia looked at her with inquisitive eyes, that soon turned red with anger.  
  
"Namagomi!!"  
  
"Wasn't me," Xelloss said, sticking out his tongue.  
  
Amelia grabbed Chibi-Filia, who grabbed her mace and was toward away. Now, with four children, she searched for her chibified love.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Baby Mr. Zelgadis! Baby Mr. Zelgadis!!" Amelia cried, turning in different directions around the china shop maze. "Where are you??"  
  
"Mommy??" a voice asked. Amelia could hear a bit of terror ringing out in the tone.  
  
She posed. "Don't worry, Baby Mr. Zelgadis!!" she exclaimed. "Mommy's coming!!"  
  
She raced toward Zelgadis, and found him, cowering in a corner.  
  
"Oh, whatsa matter?" she cooed. "Did you get a boo-boo? Let Mommy see.."  
  
The baby pointed behind her.  
  
"Hahaha!! Foolish you!!" a voice cackled behind her. "Now I have you in my clutches!"  
  
Amelia's eyes bugged out. "Th-that sounds like Mr. Mary-ou Gaav!!"  
  
She whipped her head around, expecting to see the red-haired giant.  
  
"Hmm?" she wondered, not seeing anything.  
  
"Down here, you dimwit!"  
  
She looked down and saw a fuzzy, pink bunny wielding a sword.  
  
She made a face, and then laughed hysterically. "Excuse me, Bunny-san, have you seen Mr. Gaav?"  
  
The rabbit scowled. "Laugh while you can, mortal! For I, Mary-ou Gaav, shall destroy you all!!"  
  
"Why are you a bunny?"  
  
"Because Saygram is an idiotic servant, and he resurrected me into this body."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can I continue?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I transformed your friends into toddlers while they were sleeping. I left you, because someone had to walk into my trap! Muahaha. I stole the talismans to complete my talisman collection, which is another story. So, now! I shall destroy you all!" Bunny-Gaav finished, dramatically, laughing evilly.  
  
Amelia sweatdropped. "You don't have any powers, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
"Lollipop!!" Chibi Gourry squealed, grabbing Gaav and holding him like a stuffed toy.  
  
"Let go of me you fool!!" the bunny cried.  
  
"Lollipop!"  
  
Amelia levitated all the children. "Let's go home, kids."  
  
"Help me!!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Xelloss: ...so, you just left us as babies and let Amelia take us home?"  
  
NoV: ^_^ I'm sure it wore off sooner or later.  
  
Zelgadis: That was embarrassing beyond belief.  
  
NoV: Speaking of embarrassing beyond belief, I was walking down the steps from the Elm building to the lunchroom today, and I was just talking to Heather, you know. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, I tripped and fell on my knees!  
  
Gourry: Did it hurt?  
  
Xelloss: No, Gourry. It felt really good. Why don't you go try it?  
  
Gourry: Oh-kay! (runs to the steps)  
  
NoV: And, then this really hot upper-classman asked me if I was oh-kay! (dreamy sigh)  
  
Xelloss: You're too mushy for your own good.  
  
NoV: Oh, well. Anyway, are there any suggestions for the next fic? I never turn down a suggestion! 


End file.
